She will be saved
by TwilightLoz
Summary: She thought everything was going to be okay until he got violent. When that special some one comes around and saves her will she ever be free or will it come back and haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This story does have abuse and swearing in it. I'm sorry if it offends anyone in any way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Mark Fowler that's all.

Another story yet again. :) I'm not having any reviews on Why can't life be simple so i'm going to start this one until I get 5 reviews on Why can't life be simple then I will carry on with that one as well! So check it out!

* * *

**She will be saved.**

"I'm sorry-y" I stuttered as I rushed to pick up the broken plates off the floor

"Stupid bitch." Mark said kicking me in the ribs.

I groaned and grabbed my side, I tried to crawl away but I was to late as usual.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me off the floor.

"Ouch!" I moaned.

He laughed; yes he loved seeing me in pain. I was his punch bag and he was my 'master' so he thought and said.

"Shut up you silly bitch." He said throwing me to the floor and kicking me again.

I grabbed my ribs again and curling up in a ball on the floor trying to protect my self.

I wouldn't cry I was going to be strong he is not going to get the satisfaction.

"Get my tea done! I want a beer as well." He said grabbing my around the throat.

I tried to get his hands from around my neck but it wasn't going to make him let go off me. He slapped me in the face and dropped me again returning to the sofa and flicking the TV back on.

I could taste blood which made me feel really sick so I quickly washed my mouth out and quickly grabbed him a beer out off the fridge and gave it to him.

"It's about time." He muttered.

I returned to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the plate I hade broke.

I quickly finished cooking his food for him and gave it to him.

I cleaned up and made something light to eat so I could go up stairs away from him.

"I want another beer now!" Mark shouted from the living room.

I quickly grabbed him one, gave it to him and took his empty can off him.

I finished cleaning up and went up stairs.

I pulled my top up and looked at the fresh bruises that were covering the old ones.

My lip was busted and my hair was a mess.

I took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

I got into bed early and tried to get in as many hours as I could before college starts.

I am 17; I am living in Fork's with Mark who is my abuse husband. I know we married young not the best thing but I thought I loved him. He was amazing when we first started to go out, he treated me well but now it was different. I am his slave and we both knew it.

My name is Bella Fowler, I wish I could get out of this relationship but that's the thing he won't divorce me and I'm scared about what he will do if I try and push him to do it.

I told Charlie I was happy and moving out. He believed me and let me as he thought Mark was a great lad but he wasn't no. He is an abusive idiot that one day I will find the courage to stand up to.

I lay in bed and blackness took over shortly after.

I woke to been kissed violently.

Mark was on top of me ripping my clothes off me and doing what he always does.

He got his little kicks out of seeing me hurt and we both knew it. Someone deep down is telling me to hurt him back but I love him I don't even know why.

He then pushed me off the bed when he was finished with me.

I grabbed my dressing gown and went down stairs to the couch. My normal place of sleeping after he has done his business with me.

I curled up on the sofa and cried my self to sleep, my normal routine.

I woke early to the sound of Mark getting ready for work. He went shortly after without speaking to me, I just pretended I was asleep the whole time.

I got up after he left and took a nice hot shower; I got ready for college and grabbed my stuff. I put make up on before I left obviously so I could cover up my busted lip a little.

I study Health and Social care, GSCE maths, GSCE English, Social science.

Mark is a doctor, that's another reason I won't tell anyone they wouldn't believe me due to him been a doctor. They would just lock me up and throw away the key saying I am mental.

* * *

Review for me and I will update shortly!

Check out Why can't life be simple as well please! :)

x


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This story does have abuse and swearing in it. I'm sorry if it offends anyone in any way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Mark Fowler that's all.

* * *

I walked to college which is a 45 minute walk. I got there just on time and went to maths first then English.

I had a break for 15 minutes so I met Angela in the LRC (Learning resource centre) she was in the quiet bit with a book.

I pulled the chair out and got some work out so I could catch up as I can't really do it at home.

"Hey everything okay?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah…You?" I asked.

"Yup all good thanks." She said digging back into her book.

I quickly wrote up a 2 page essay about Romeo and Juliet. It as rough, messy and just notes.

I had to go back to lesson which was social science me and Angela were together in this lesson.

The lesson passed to quickly but I didn't mind too much.

I had Health and Social care next.

That lesson went to quickly as well, normally college days go slow but they seem to be going faster when I don't want them to.

I was on a break so I did some more work in the quiet area of the LRC with Angela.

We kept the talk short as we were both to busy.

I had tutorial next which was a meeting with you're tutor which was going to suck she always moaned about my work and my lack of concentration. She must have a fair idea something was wrong but she never asked.

That passed after 40 hard minutes of listening to her babble on.

I walked Angela to the bus stop and walked home.

I walked slower than usual so it took me 55 minutes to get home.

Mark wasn't in yet which I was thankful for.

I packed my stuff away and quickly made his tea. He walked in while I was dishing it he didn't like the fact he couldn't have ago at me for not having his tea already waiting for him.

He ate his tea and went straight for the TV after.

"BEER NOW!" He shouted over the TV

I quickly got him a beer and noticed he was running out.

I gave it him quickly.

"I'm going out to get some shopping in." I said nervously.

"You better hurry back then." He warned.

"Okay I won't be long." I said running up stairs grabbing my coat and purse. I had to walk as I didn't have a car yet, I have been saving up for one though.

I got to the store 30 minutes later. I grabbed everything I needed and paid for it.

As I was walking out I noticed a tallish looking boy staring at me. I didn't get a good enough glance at him but all I knew was that he had unreal black eyes as he stared at me from a distance.

I shook my head and hurried with the 4 bags I had in my hand to cross the road.

I looked back and nearly got hit by a car in the process.

I walked home and it took 35 minutes which Mark wasn't happy about obviously not.

I packed everything away and gave him another beer before I got into bed and fall asleep.

He came up stairs hours later and did the same old stuff he did every night.

A couple of months carried on like this.

Oh and guess what, I'm pregnant 34 weeks to be exact. I was still in college I know it may seem stupid but I can't fall behind to much; as soon as I give birth I will be going back to college. Mark will have to look after the baby as I will be busy with college. He seemed to lay off a little bit since I have been pregnant which made me actually happy.

Mark dropped me off this morning as I wasn't feeling too good.

I walked into the college and saw 5 new people I had never seen before.

I noticed a tallish boy with bronze hair stare at me. His eyes! They looked just like the person at the shops… I thought to my self.

I quickly looked away and walked up the few stairs I had to take.

I took the lift to the top floor. I was always getting looks because I am pregnant at 17 but I didn't care, I don't believe in abortions so obviously I am going to keep it and how Mark has been acting nice recently is a good sign right?

I walked into maths early and took a seat at the back off the room. No one sat by me in case I went into labour or something which I high doubted.

At first the looks and the remarks bothered me but then I learnt to ignore them. As I was lost in my thoughts I noticed the room fill up.

That's when the boy with the black eyes walked in! Oh god he is fit though. Tall, bronze messy hair but still stylish, topaz eyes? Wait they were black weren't they? I questioned my self like an idiot.

I could see his muscles through his tightish shirt.

There were 2 seats left the one next to me or the one next to the 'geek' so everyone called her. He stared at me for a while then at the other girl.

Kim walked in and quickly sat next to the 'geeky' girl which left the one seat next to me available. I scooted over as far as I could to the window so I wouldn't be close to him because I am pregnant. I know it freaks everyone out but they don't have to deal with it so I really didn't care.

He sat next to me and I noticed his eyes were black again and his fists were balled up.

I just stared out of the window most of the time and wrote down notes.

The lesson dragged when I didn't want it to as it was uncomfortable.

I went to English and noticed a small girl with black hair sitting on her own at the back near my desk.

I walked to my desk and sat near the window again, I noticed her look and I shot her dirty looks.

She looked shocked at this and looked away.

I stared out the window and a few minutes later I noticed the chair move so I looked up and there she stood the small girl smiling.

"Can I please?" Her high pitched bell like voice squeaked

"If you want." I shrugged.

"Thanks" She said sitting down next to me.

"I'm Alice by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"How far gone are you?" She asked staring at my bump.

"34 weeks." I smiled.

"Congrats! Do you know what it is?" She asked.

"Nope but I recon it's a girl." I smiled.

"Why do you think it's a girl?" She asked.

"Because it's a mothers instinct right?" I said smiling.

"Could be." She smiled back.

It was weird how we were actually talking even though I didn't know her.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"L.A you?" She asked.

"Here boring I know." I laughed.

"Oh cool!" She chirped.

"Yeah I suppose… So when did you get here?" I asked.

"3 days ago, does it ever stop raining?" She asked laughing.

"Nope." I said blankly.

"Oh that sucks." She sighed.

"Yeah…" I said writing some notes down.

After a short hour the bell went and we were all dismissed.

I tried to grab my bag but couldn't Alice bent down and grabbed it for me.

"Here." She smiled handing me my bag.

"Thanks." I smiled and packed my stuff up.

We walked out of class and I had a break now, time to catch up on some work.

"What do you have next?" She asked me.

"Social science you?" I asked.

"Same!" She said happily

"Cool." I smiled as we walked out of class.

"Maybe I could meet you so you can help me find the room?" She asked.

"Sure I'll be in LRC." I smiled.

"Okay I will meet you later!" She said skipping away or dancing or something gracefully.

I took the lift again and went up the LRC to find Angela in our normal spots.

"Hi have you seen the new people?" She asked.

"Yeah I have Alice the short one in my class and another boy but he didn't talk." I said getting my stuff out.

"Oh I have the big guy Emmett, he is bloody scary." She said shivering

I couldn't help but laugh she made me laugh.

We did some work for a while until I gasped and grabbed my stomach.

"Bella?" Angela said rushing to my side.

I closed my eyes and put my head on the desk still holding my stomach.

"Bella?" Angela said again rubbing my back.

"Ouch." I complained rubbing my belly.

"What's wrong?!" Angela asked panicking.

The pain went down after that and I sat back up.

"Shooting pain that's all." I smiled and picked my pen up.

"Bella! You scared the crap out of me maybe you should go home? You're close you know." Angela said walking back around to her stuff.

"I'm fine and I need to stay in college I can't miss any time off! I have missed enough." I sighed.

"I know but seriously what if it drops out any second." She said with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Angela it won't drop out…I will be okay." I said through laughs.

She shook her head and got back to her work.

"You okay now?" Alice said sitting next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin

"God don't do that." I said holding my heart.

"Sorry." She laughed.

I noticed all her family had joined us.

A tall blonde haired girl with a huge guy with short brown curly hair. That must be Emmett I thought to my self.

Alice a boy with blonde hair, sitting next to her and the boy with black eyes and bronze hair sitting at the other end staring at me as if I had something on my face.

I blushed and carried on doing my work.

"Lesson is soon shouldn't we get going?" She asked.

"Okay 2 secs." I said finishing my last sentence.

When I was done I put my things away.

"Angela I'm going to go…Meet you at reception at 4?" I asked.

"Of course." She said coming over to me and hugging me and the bump.

She stroked the bump "See you later." She said sitting back down.

I noticed the blonde haired girl, Emmett and the blonde haired boy had gone it was just Alice and the bronze haired boy standing at the doors waiting for me.

I was walking down the stairs when some popular guy pushed into me as a joke I nearly fall but the boy caught me.

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks." I muttered

I noticed Angela had come running over.

"Are you okay?" She asked grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine calm down." I laughed.

"It's not funny! God if he didn't catch you then…" She said shivering yet again.

"Okay I better get going its going to take me a year to get to lesson at this rate." I laughed and gave her a quick hug.

I saw the gang boys laughing and I wanted to cry but I bit my lip and noticed Alice stand in front of him.

"Think you are funny?" She asked pointing a finger at him

I put my head down and carried on waddling for the exit.

"No-o." He stuttered when he noticed the bronze haired boy standing with her.

"Push into her again and I will be ripping you're idiotic head off got it?" She warned.

"Okay sorry." He said.

"You better say that to her." She said pointing at me.

I turned around and tried to run off but obviously couldn't and they all caught up with most of the people that were in the LRC following.

I went bright red as he came up to me.

"I'm sorry for pushing into you." He said standing in front of me.

"It's okay." I said looking at the floor.

"I didn't realise you were…big…" He stared at my stomach.

Anger flashed through me quicker than I could stop it.

"Big? What you trying to say?!" I snapped.

I heard the 'Ohh's' coming from everyone that was stood around.

"I'm pregnant not big you fool." I said barging past him

"I'm sorry that's what I meant." He said running in front of me.

"Okay what ever." I said trying to walk past him but he wouldn't let me.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes…" I muttered.

"Really?" He asked staring at Alice and her brother.

"Listen I have said yes I am hormonal and if you want me to go all psycho carry on blocking my way." I said staring at him.

"Sorry." He said moving out of the way.

I walked to the stairs and walked down them holding the banister for dear life. I forgot about the lift as he was blocking my way.

Alice and her brother joined me seconds later laughing.

"That was hilarious did you see his face?" Alice laughed.

"Mm." I said getting to the bottom of the stairs.

I looked at the clock on the wall in reception and noticed I was already 10 minutes late.

"Crap." I said under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Alice said stopping me.

"We are 10 minutes late!" I said walking around her.

"That's okay you are pregnant anyway and we will say we got lost and you helped us." She smiled

"Been pregnant isn't an excuse you know." I said shaking my head.

She laughed and we walked to class.

When I got in Alice told the teacher our little lie. I couldn't lie for anything so I just sat down and the boy sat on my left and Alice sat on my right.

"Hi… I'm Edward." He said holding his hand out.

"Hey… I am Bella as you probably know." I laughed shaking his hand.

His hand was so cold like Alice's and it felt hard… It was weird but he moved his hand like seconds later.

The lesson finished quickly and lessons finished for the day.

"I will give you a call tonight?" Alice said walking with me to reception.

"Okay sorry if I don't answer." I said

"Okay see you tomorrow." Alice said walking with Edward around to the car park.

I walked Angela to her normal bus stop and walked home.

I saw Edward drive past in his flashy silver car.

He pulled over at the top of the street and Alice got out and ran over to me.

I sighed and carried on walking.

"Do you want a lift?" She asked running over to me.

"I'm okay thanks." I smiled

"Come on please?" She asked

"Its not that far I can walk it."

"But you're preg-

"Alice that's not an excuse." I cut her off.

"Oh come on just this once." She begged with puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine just this once." I sighed and gave up.

She linked me and took me the car.

She sat in the back with me.

"Can I touch?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said undoing my coat for her.

She touched it and smiled.

"That's amazing." She smiled.

"Yeah it can be." I smiled.

"Is it hard?" She asked.

"Yeah when I get random pains and can't sleep at night." I laughed a little.

"Oh that must suck." She replied still touching my belly

She seemed amazed by it for some strange reason.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked.

"Oh you know by the pubs? There are like 4 in a row up this bank." I asked.

"Yeah."

"Just drop me off there if you don't mind." I said.

"I can take you to you're house."

"Okay…" I said unsure I just hoped Mark wasn't in or he would get all suspicious.

We got to the top of the street and I saw his car.

"Stop!" I shouted literally and Edward hit the breaks sending my nearly hitting his head rest but Alice stopped me in time.

"What wrong?!" Alice said

"I can walk from here." I said casually.

"Why?" She asked.

"Please just let me walk from here." I begged.

"Okay…" She said.

I undid my seat belt and Alice handed me my bag.

"Thanks for the lift." I said getting out the car.

"No problems see you tomorrow." Edward said.

I rubbed my back and walked down the street.

He drove past me when I finally walked down to my front door I waved as they went past and quickly went in.

I noticed the time I was late.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mark shouted as soon as I got in.

"I was at college." I answered quickly dropping my stuff on the table next to the door.

"I want my fucking tea now." He said walking over to me.

"Okay." I said moving away 2 steps.

"I want it now! What are you waiting for?" He spat in my face. He then slapped me and grabbed my face.

"I want it now! Get to it bitch." He said throwing me forward. I caught my self in time though and quickly started to make him something to eat.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

I will update when I have more deal?

Thanks!

TwilightLoz. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** This story does have abuse and swearing in it. I'm sorry if it offends anyone in any way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Mark Fowler that's all.

* * *

I heard him grumble a few things while I was cooking but I never listened.  
I finally finished with his food and went up stairs for a shower.  
After my shower I had a full nights sleep. Mark never came up stairs which was pretty weird but I enjoyed sleeping a bed for the whole night.  
A couple more days went by and I and Alice were becoming closer and closer as the days went by.  
I had just finished lesson and walked Angela to the bus stop and I started my long walk home.  
I saw Alice and Edward. Her family were with them today so I just put my iPod in and walked as fast as I could which wasn't that fast.  
When I looked up Alice was in front of me. I took my head phones out and stared at her.  
"Bella want a lift?" She asked.  
"No I'm okay thanks anyway." I said still walking.  
"Come on you can have one." She said walking next to me.  
"No I'm okay." I said  
"Please just this once?" She asked  
"Nope."  
"Fine we will drop them lot off and come back for you." She said smiling.  
"I will be home by then." I said sighing  
"Bet you won't."  
"Bet I will…" I shouted after her "I think…" I whispered at the end.  
As I was walking I got a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach so I stopped and sat on some stairs that lead down to a near by river.  
I groaned a little and grabbed my stomach.  
"Miss are you okay?" Some said in front of me.  
I lifted my head and nodded.  
"Are you sure? I can call an ambulance if you like." He said  
"Its okay it always happens…Just pains." I muttered the last part scrunching my face up and taking deep breaths.  
"Okay but I think you should call someone you look in pain." He said walking away.  
I pulled my self up from the steps and went further down so no one can bug me.  
I just needed to wait for the pains to go.  
I pulled my knees as far as they would go and cried into my belly.

Seconds, minutes or even hours later I felt someone put there hand on my back.  
I looked up; Alice was kneeling next to me.  
"Are you okay Bella?" She asked still rubbing my back.  
"Yeah." I croaked.  
"You don't look it; come on you can come see Carlisle." She said standing up.  
"Who's Carlisle?" I asked  
"My father he is a doctor he can help you." She said.  
"I'm okay I just need a few more minutes." I said putting my head back down.  
"You have been here for over 45 minutes Bella. Come on or I will get Edward to carry you to the car." She said seriously.  
"Yeah okay then like he can carry a fat lady." I laughed.  
"I bet he can now come on." She urged.  
"No you can go I will be fine." I muttered  
"Fine…" She said walking away.  
I sighed and put my head back down and cried some more I wish the pain would just go but it wasn't going anytime soon.  
Seconds later I looked up and saw Edward carrying me.  
I'm pregnant! How the heck is he carrying a pregnant lady?!  
"Put me down!" I spat.  
"No." He laughed.  
"Please put me down I can walk" I begged.  
"The car is here so what's the point." He said smiling at me.  
"Put me down right now Edward or I'm going to slap you so hard." I threatened.  
He just laughed and Alice opened the door and he set me in.  
I groaned and folded my arms over my chest.  
"Stupid idiot." I said under my breath.  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
Woops that wasn't meant for him to hear. I just looked out the window not wanting to start conversation off again.  
"The pains have gone." I smiled at Alice.  
"Yeah?" She asked  
"Yup I can't feel them." I smiled again.  
"That's good but Carlisle should still check you out." She said.  
"That won't be needed thanks anyway." I smiled  
"You sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I verified.  
We were driving when I felt something I'm not sure what it was but it felt like I had just peed my pants.  
I looked down and gasped.  
My waters broke, in Edward's car.  
"Pull over." I said  
"Why?" Alice asked.  
"Pull over!" I spat.  
Edward did that and I opened the door and got out.  
I had to make sure and I was sure it had just happened.  
"I'm so sorry…" I muttered to Edward as I looked in his car  
He looked in his car and smiled. "Don't worry." He said coming over to me.  
"You better get in!" Alice said covering the patch with her jacket.  
I got in the car and Edward drove the opposite direction of my house.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Hospital." Edward said  
"Okay." I said sinking into the seat.  
Alice laid me back so my head was on her lap and she played with my hair keeping me calm.  
"We are nearly there." Alice said to me I took a deep breath, nodded my head and closed my eyes.  
Then I felt the pain. God it hurt I tried to stop my self from making any noise but an "Uhh" noise came out and Edward put his foot down and drove faster.  
My eyes widened and I gripped onto his seats.  
"Easy now, calm down on the seats." Edward laughed.  
Then the pain went.  
"Sorry." I said releasing my hands.  
"It's okay." He said smiling at me through the mirror.  
I closed my eyes again and waited to get to the hospital.  
I forgot about Mark this is his child he had to be there.  
I tried to get up but Alice stopped me.  
"…I need my phone." I said staring at her.  
She grabbed my bag and handed it to me I found it and rang Mark.  
"WHAT?" He spat nastily down the phone.  
"I err… my water have err… broke…" I said stuttering.  
"And?" He said as if he didn't even care.  
"You're not coming?" He asked.  
"Nope I'm busy with something." He said casually.  
"This is you're unborn child and you're telling me you're not coming!" I spat.  
"Don't get lippy you stupid whore." He said angry.  
"I'm just saying you're meant to be there… This is our first child." I said trying to stop the tears but it was too late they slipped down my cheeks like a water fall.  
"And it's the fucking last now I'm busy so fuck off." He said hanging up.  
I wanted to throw the phone so far up his arse but I just put it away and put my bag on the floor.  
"Everything okay?" Alice asked sounding a bit angry?  
"Yeah…" I said whipping my checks with my jacket.  
"Are you sure?" She asked pushing.  
"Yeah…No I'm not o bloody kay!" I spat sitting up to quickly. I felt something stretch and the pain came and hit me like a tone of bricks.  
"Edward!" Alice said urging him to hurry.  
Alice laid me back down and massaged my head for me I just kept my eyes closed and held my breath until the pain went.  
"Bloody hell that hurt." I said realising the breath I was holding.  
"We are here." Alice said minutes later.  
I sighed in relief, and Edward helped me out of the car.  
I was put in a wheel chair and rushed to an empty room. The room had some chairs, TV, bed and a window in it. It was plain not that I should care.  
Nurses and doctors came rushing in getting me ready to give birth. As soon as I got in nurses came around and started to check that I was okay and the baby they also put me on a drip which I had to look away from.  
"You can go now…" I told Alice and Edward.  
"I err Mark coming?" Alice asked.  
"Nah he's busy." I told her feeling angry.  
"What about you're mum or dad?"  
"Dad's at work and I haven't called him and mum doesn't live around here." I sighed again  
"I will call you're dad if you want." Alice said.  
"Okay…" I said  
"Is you're phone in you're bag?" She asked.  
"Yeah go in and get it." I told her.  
She went over to my bag and rang my dad.  
"He said he can't make it he is out of town." She said putting my phone back into my bag.  
I sighed "Thanks what about Angela?" I asked feeling desperate now for someone to be with me. I couldn't just expect 2 people I have only just met to stay with me.  
"Okay hold on." She said calling Angela.  
"She said she will be here in 5 minutes." Alice said minutes later.  
"Thanks… For every-  
I was cut at that by the pain coming back again.  
Edward came to my side and offered me his hand.  
I took it and closed my eyes.  
I was squeezing hard on his hand I was surprised I didn't break it when I finally let go off him.  
He smiled and sat next to my bed.  
"Thanks…Sorry if I hurt you." I said biting my bottom lip.  
"That's okay." He said bending his fingers a couple of times.  
"You can go you know." I said looking at Alice.  
"Is it… okay if we stay?" She asked nervously.  
"If you want but it won't be pretty." I laughed  
"I know but we brought you here so I want to stay." She smiled and sat on the other side of my bed.  
"As I was saying thanks for everything." I smiled looking at her then Edward.  
"It's okay." They both said at the same time.  
I lay back down and closed my eyes.  
Minutes later a nurse walked in and started to check everything was okay.  
"Hi I'm Millie I'm going to be you're midwife." She said extending a hand to me, I took it and shook it.  
"Okay Isabella Fowler I would-  
I cut her off "Bella." I smiled.  
"Okay Bella I would like to check how far you are." She said standing at the foot off my bed.  
"How far gone I am gone?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah how dilated you are."  
I went bright red and stared at her.  
"It's okay Bella we have to do it with every woman." She said noticing me blushing.  
"Okay…" I said shyly.  
"Change into this and come back." She said handing me a nighty  
I took it off her and started laughing.  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
"Nothing-g you're expecting me to wear-r this?" I said laughing at it.  
"Yes it's hideous I know but I need to check you." She said laughing a little.  
I noticed Edward and Alice laughing lowly as well.  
I groaned and got up with Alice's help.  
"The bath room is the bottom off the corridor." Millie told us.  
"Thanks." I said waddling out of the room with Alice holding me.  
Such a little girl with such big strength.  
She helped me changed and took me back into the room.  
I lay back down and Millie put my legs in stirrups.  
I went red of course there was a boy sitting in the same room as me as a nurse was about to touch my private bits.  
I saw her put gloves on and she touched me. I tensed and moved away.  
"Bella it will only take a second don't tense or flinch please." She said staring at me.  
I groaned and relaxed, it was over quickly after that.  
"See wasn't that bad was it?" She asked taking my legs out of the stirrups and taking her gloves off.  
"Yes it was." I sighed and lay back.  
"No it wasn't." She laughed.  
"Yes it was… I don't appreciate people touching me down there." I stared at her.  
"Every pregnant lady has to go through it and you should be glad it wasn't a male doing that." She laughed and filled something in on the paper and walked out.  
I looked at Alice who was laughing I then looked at Edward who was stopping him self from laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I asked Alice confused.  
"You're such a drama queen." She laughed.  
"Am not how about I get some random women touching you're bits." I said cocking my right eye brow up at her.  
"I'm not pregnant though." She said looking down.  
"When you do watch I'm so going to stand there laughing in you're face." I said huffing.  
"Okay then Bella okay." She said patting my arm like I was a dog.  
I huffed and lay back then the contractions came again.  
I groaned and grabbed on to Edward's hand.  
"God!" I spat after it finished.  
"You okay?" Alice asked.  
"No it hurt." I sighed and lay back down.  
"It will be over soon enough." She said sitting back down.  
"I hope." I sighed and closed my eyes.  
A couple minutes later another contraction came and my eyes nearly came out off my head it hurt that much.  
"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted.  
"It's okay." Alice said taking my hand.  
"God it's not it hurts." I sighed and closed my eyes again.  
Seconds later I heard the door open and close I didn't bother getting up to see who it was.  
"Isabella?" I heard a male voice say.  
"It's Bella…" I muttered.  
"Okay Bella I'm going to be you're doctor if that is okay." He said. He had a deep kind of voice but sounded bell like.  
I opened my eyes and bloody hell, my mouth fall open. An amazing man stood hovering over me.  
I heard Alice and Edward chuckle a little so I closed my mouth.  
"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said extending his hand.  
I shook his hand and stared at Alice.  
"So you have met 2 of my children?" He asked.  
"Yeah…" I sighed. The contraction came again and I took Edward's hand.  
Carlisle was checking everything and making sure everything was going to be okay.  
He was stunning like his children, pale skin, perfectly white teeth, blonde hair, and golden topaz eyes.  
I fall back down on the bed and closed my eyes hoping it would all end soon.  
I heard Edward talking to Carlisle about how far apart my contractions are and stuff.  
About 3 minutes later another contraction came, the baby is coming soon I could feel it.  
"Bella I'm going to send the midwife in to check you again." He said leaving.  
I just nodded and fall back down.  
"Bella I'm just going to check you." Millie said coming into the room minutes later.  
I groaned and sat up, she put my legs back into the stirrups and checked this time I didn't flinch or tense because I wanted it over and done with quickly.  
At least she covered me up while she did it.  
"Nearly there!" She said excited.  
"Can't wait." I said sarcastically.  
After she was finished I lay back down and heard the door burst open.  
"I'M NOT LATE AM I?" Angela shouted trying to catch her breath.  
I looked over at her and she came rushing to my side.  
"No you're not." Alice said for me.  
"Bella! You look a state." She said hugging me awkwardly.  
"Thanks. Not looking very good you're self." I commented.  
"Shut up I had to run most of the way!" She said slapping me playfully.  
"Thanks for coming." I smiled  
"Obviously I am going to come. I'm not missing this for the world." She said taking my hand.  
I got another contraction and pulled my hand out of hers and death gripped the bed.  
"Bella?" She asked a bit surprised.  
"She's having a contraction she is okay." Alice said for me.  
This one lasted longer than the rest and it hurt more.  
I released the bed and lay back down.  
Angela grabbed a chair and sat next to Edward, she was holding my hand while I kept my eyes shut.  
Another contraction came and Edward took my hand this time.  
They were getting more frequently, longer and harder.  
After another couple of contractions I was really tired but I knew I was going to give birth soon enough.  
"I need to push." I breathed in and out deeply.  
"I need to BLOODY PUSH!" I screamed trying not to push.  
"Alice go get Carlisle." Edward commanded.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will update more soon! :) x

Loz. x


End file.
